Lost Memories
by xPsy
Summary: Dreams are coming to Light when he sleeps, dreams about his childhood and a strangely familiar black-haired boy who stole his sandbox, and apparently another kids lollipops, thousands of them. Set in the Kira time-period. May include Yaoi.


**Psy:** Oh hey, it looks like you're reading my story, either that or your mouse flew away when you were trying to click on that amazing thirty chapter fanfic. Without further ado, I am: Psy. I adore Death Note, and adore roleplaying it, hence, I adore Death Note fanficton. Honestly, I'll tell you now that this is my first fan fiction. Ever. So be light, I'd love to hear your comments, questions, concerns, tips, advice, etc. just leave me a review and tell me where you'd like to see it go from here. I love to hear predictions 3

I'll **Warn** you now that this fic may aquire traces of Yaoi throughout. It will be free of all **Light x L** Yaoi though (Don't even get me started). If it does aquire Yaoi then it will be- well, I'll just let you figure that one out, right?

**Set during Kira time arc, AU, Light and L are the same age, Soichiro died in a murder investigation.**

_The boy was ten. Yes, he was small for the simple age of ten, but he was brilliant beyond belief, and he was staring emptily off into space, daydreaming. His naked toes were buried softly in the sandbox and the world around him was flying. The world was his to dream about when he was alone, that's how he liked it when he was at the park with his parents. The boy would anyways go to the farthest corner and meditate in the sandbox by himself, let his hair blow in the wind and let his imagination make him soar, because he surely had enough. The sky blew past him, and the clouds soaked him wet as he flew through them, and he unconsciously stuck his arms out like a plane and made flying motions in the air-_

"_Onii-san_?"

The seventeen year old boy opened his eyes wearily, sad from being awoken from his sleep on a morning such as this.

"_Onii-san_, wake up! It's already 11am," a small hand was on his forearm, and when he looked over to the side of his bed, his sisters face lit up with a smile, "_Ohayou_!"

"Sayu?" the dreary boy whispered, half in sleep and half out, trying to make out the face of the much to happy girl who woke him.

"_Hai_!" she smiled and nodded eagerly, "Mother says it's time for you to wake up, have you been studying too hard lately, _onii-san_?"

"Light! Come down for something to eat!"

Light pushed himself from the bed with one arm and rubbed his head with the other. A much to audible _'hyuk hyuk'_ came from the corner of the room where a ghostly figure passed through the wall, throwing an apple core into it's mouth. "Aww... yeah. I was up forever last night studying for that ToHo exam. You know, I'm going to make top of the class this year, and get the highest exam scores, Sayu." He smiled at her drearily and ruffled her hair, "Now go down and get some lunch, I'll follow right after you."

Sayu's head bobbed up and down happily and she rushed out the door as Light threw himself out from under the covers. He looked behind him to make sure the door was shut before speaking to Ryuk, "How long was I up writing names last night, Ryuk?" His question came across as more a demand, and startled the Shinigami, who must have expected something a little less harsh from the sleepy boy.

"I stopped paying attention after about four in the morning. _hyuk, hyuk._" Ryuk swooped over to Light and stood in front of him, leaning on the window sill, "Planning something big that's in this much need of your attention, huh Light?"

Light was no longer paying attention to Ryuk after he got the answer to the question he needed, and was now in his closet, changing into his daily wear of a tan suit and red tie. He was going out today.

"Oh you look fancy, Light" Ryuk chuckled as Light stepped back to brush his hair in the mirror.

"Oh I do, don't I?" he answered back sarcastically, "Well that's because I have a date today."

"A date?"

"Yes, Ryuk, a date," Light said, turning from the mirror to glare at the pestering Shinigami, "Would you like to know exactly _why_ I have a date too, **Ryuk**?" he asked rudely, fed up with the Shinigami's questions.

Ryuk stared at Light, pondering over him for a minute. For a human he was so very forward and sure of himself, how many other people would risk their lifes and be rude towards a Shinigami? Of course, Ryuk didn't care, when he was bored of Light, he would write his name down and his Death Note and be done with it, but Light was much to interesting to kill just yet. "Uh, huh? Uh, no. It's always more fun if you don't know what's going to happen."

Light turned back to the mirror and finished styling his hair, "Good." he stated firmly and reached down for his shoes.

"So who's the girl?" Ryuk pushed.

Light glared even harder at Ryuk this time, completely ignoring the question and walking down stairs to the front door, looking back at Sayu and his mother in the kitchen. Sayu saw him and started waving him over before he could get his handle on the door, well he did say he would. It was Sayu, after all, and she couldn't help but make him smile.

Light clipped his watch on his wrist that held his small page of Death Note and walked through the main hallway to the kitchen. The kitchen poured with smells of rice balls and ramen, not something the Yagami family had on a regular basis, but if was probably what was on hand. Light's face morphed into a sincere-looking grin as Sayu pulled up a chair from the table for him that she was using in a fort, sadly, the fort collapsed without the structure, but Light had a place to sit and that's all Sayu cared about.

"_Ohayou_, Light," his mother greeted him in her timid voice, "Studying late last night again?" The question and the answer were normal to come up at least once a day in the Yagami house hold, if not more. 'Have a good day Light? Are you still top in your class?' Would be asked, and a, 'Yes Mom.' Would follow suit. It was common talk and all, everyone always knew Light would never fall from the top of his class, of course too, Light could never risk slipping now, it would make people suspicious.

_"Oh, have you heard about Kira?"_

_"Yeah, he's all over the news..."_

_"Well, that Yagami family's son is smart enough to be Kira, and lately his grades have been slipping I've heard..."_

_"You kid, you don't think-"_

Light could just never chance the possibility of being found out, it would ruin his plan, and to put it more simply, his life. If the Death Note hadn't ruined his life already... No, he thought, and shook it from his head. The Death Note was his savior, it saved him from boredom when he was on the edge, it gave him something to think about. He knew he couldn't get caught, he was sure he wouldn't. He was good with anticipating peoples actions before they occurred, it was one of his many gifts. Light then remembered his mother, waiting for his answer on the other side of the table, "Oh, yes. You know I have to make the best scores on that exam..." his voice faded into the air, the rest of the conversation was meaningless, as he had had it several times before.

"Yes, I know Light." his mother smiled and set a bowl of ramen on the table with two rice balls on the side. "Go ahead and eat, then you can go out, I see you have something planned."

Light nodded and Sayu looked up at him with big eyes, obviously oblivious that he was going out today, as he put on the same attitude almost ever weekend, "Do you have a date, onii-san?"

_'hyuk hyuk'_

Light mentally reminded himself to scold Ryuk for laughing at his sister, who was about to take the same route as he had, just a little detoured. He straightened his tie and buttoned his suit, "Well, it's a date, but not a romantic one. I'm meeting a- friend at the cafe a little ways down the street."

Ryuk tilted his head and let out a confused sound through his teeth, "And is this friend a girrrrl?" Sayu pushed the answers from Light, nudging him and smiling widely, she couldn't be ignored.

"No. He's an old middle school friend I just met up with the other day. He's already in ToHo and we're going over some strategies for when I'm accepted." Light said, monotonously, he was obviously going to ToHo, so it wasn't a big stretch, this got another laugh from Ryuk as Light spooned the noodles into his mouth politely.

"Oooh!" Sayu burst with excitement as soon as Light told her he had a much older friend in ToHo, a good way to start university. "How old is he? What's his name? What does he want to do? Where does he-"

Light's mother cut off Sayu, "Now, Sayu, be polite. Light doesn't have to tell you everything about his friends..."

Light nodded and bowed his head, taking a spoonful of the leftover broth and he got up from the table, "It's okay, mom, his name is..." Light didn't pause, but the thought flew through his head quickly, show he tell them his real name? No. "...his name is Ryyuga, and he's twenty. He's studying to be a prosecutor."

"Oh! Ryyuga, like the pop star?"

Light cursed himself in his head and rubbed his hair, smiling at Sayu, "He get's that a lot."

"You're too smooth, Light." Ryuk laughed in the corner, "It's like you're not even lying. I can't even tell truthfully."

Light grinned, still as Sayu, but the smile was for Ryuk. He was leaning against the kitchen counter now, with his dishes already washed. He smoothed out his hair and began to walk out the kitchen door, "I'll be ba-"

"Remember, I need help on my algebra tonight, Onii-san!" Sayu reminded him.

Light glanced back at her, "I'll remember. I'll be back around five." He told them precisely, looking at his watch, it was 11:42, he was to be meeting the man at noon, just enough to walk down to the local vendor to get Ryuk an apple... he looked to be in distress. He grabbed the handle to the door and opened it up, "Bye!"

"Bye onii-san!"

**Psy:** Short, I know... Forgive me and my lack of any reasonable chapter skills, but this is the most I could come up with in short time. The next update will be soon, I promise... If anyone is even out there reading *stares blindly off the stage and into the empty chairs*

Questions, Comments, Concerns or Praise? Review Me.


End file.
